


Please don't leave me

by tyffi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyffi/pseuds/tyffi





	Please don't leave me

Artist: [](http://tyffi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tyffi.livejournal.com/)**tyffi**  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating: Well, definitely 16+

Lex is declared villain #1 and arch-nemesis of Superman, yet Clark can't imagine to be without him and hate him all the time and not touch him at all and... Just have a look yourself. *g*


End file.
